


The Wolf

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Human-AU, M/M, Not Quite What He Seems, brief description of sex, modern-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: Every night againDancing with the moonlightSomewhere far awayI can hear your call





	1. Chapter 1

Aster groaned as the light streamed in through his blinds and struck him in the face. He’d had a long night last night. He turned his back to the sun and let out a content sigh and tried to get back to sleep. He’d stayed up all night working on a new painting for his season themed collection. He’d had no problems with autumn and summer, defiantly no issue with spring, but winter, nothing would come! He’d glued his eyes to blank canvases and tossed out half finished paintings and scenes because nothing seemed right. Sure the few he’d gotten half way through to an untrained would seem alright, but the paintings didn’t give off the feel of winter, that chill in the air, the threat of more snow falling from the gray clouds but most of all, there seemed to be something big missing and he wasn’t sure what. Whatever it was though, could wait. He had some sleep to catch up on.

“Aster!” A voice came shouting from his front door. “Aster come on! Its almost noon and you haven't answered any of my calls or texts!” They began to bang against the door, the noise causing Aster to grab a pillow and cover his ears trying to drown out the noise but to no avail. He dragged himself out of bed and angrily walked to the front door and yanked it open.

“What!?” He shouted. He looked down on the beaming face of one of his long time friends Aanya Patel. Skin a rich dark brown and long back length hair flowing with bright vibrant colors and her green eyes shining with mirth.

“Took you long enough, I’ve been knocking for the past fifteen minutes.” She said pushing past him and walking in to his apartment. He grumbled under his breath and closed the door and followed after her. He found her in his living room and watched as she tried to push aside the covering he’d placed over his sofa to keep the paint off it. “You really should clean up in here, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the floor or furniture not covered by something.” She teased.

“Tooth not now please? I’ve just woken up and I had a long night with nothing to show for it.” He said waving a hand dismissively towards a small pile of canvases piled in a corner of the room.

“Still no luck on your winter theme?” She asked. A hint of sympathy in her voice.

“Still nothin’ yeah.” He walked over to his kitchen and pulled out two glasses, pouring out cold water for her, and orange juice for himself. When he walked back in though she was eyeing him oddly.

“What?” He asked handing her the water.

“You still haven't noticed you don’t have pants on, or any clothes other than those briefs.” She said taking a slow sip of her water. “As much as I enjoy the view, I doubt Nick would enjoy the idea of you showing off to me.” She said with a sweet tone of voice though Aster knew better.

“Ah, sorry just gimme a sec.” He downed his juice quickly and went to his room to grab some clean clothes, though it took him a while (and sniffing through some piles) to find a clean pair of shirt and pants. When he came back out he noticed some one else had come inside.

“Ah! Good to see you Aster! And dressed this time too! Ha!” The large bear of a man, North, laughed. “Has been long time since we have had a group outing! Will be good for all of us I think.” Aster raised a brow.

“Group outing? Uh, what’re you talkin about mate?” He gave Tooth a confused look.

“Well, we found this amazing new club to hit up not too far from here! Thats what I’d been trying to tell you over the phone, and why I came here to talk to you.” Aster was about to let out a complaint when Tooth raised a finger and a dark look crossed her face.

“And if you ever want any of the high quality paints that me and North supply you with for dirt cheap, you’ll close that pretty mouth of yours and agree to come with us.” Aster mouth felt dry and he simply nodded in agreement.

“Good!” She pat the side of his face. “Now come on, we still have to grab Sandy and Pitch from their work and get them ready as well.” She grabbed Norths arm and led him out. “I’ll send you the location through text!” She called off handed. Aster stood there dumb founded for a second before sitting down on his sofa and letting out an annoyed groan.

 

 

 

“You keep that grumpy look on your face and you’re never gonna catch a cute guy to take home with you.” Tooth chided.

“What grumpy look?” He didn’t need to ask, he knew what she was talking about.

“Like you don’t know, you're whole grumpy man who doesn't have time for this nonsense act scares everyone away!” She was right and he knew it. Each time they took him out any place, it was for the sole reason of trying to set him up. ‘He’d been alone too long’ they’d say, but he was fine!

“Well they either accept me for being the big ol grump I am, or nothin darl.” Its the same excuse he’s always used, but he had to admit, he’s gone on a long while now without even a single person approaching him let alone holding a conversation with him. Maybe she was right. They’d gotten through the line fairly quickly. This place didn’t seem all that new or all that popular, but enough people seemed to be coming in and out to keep it busy. The inside was what was interesting to Aster though. A winter wonderland. Shades of blues and purples and grays and whites and what appeared to be fake snow falling from the ceiling. This was it, this was the scene he was missing.

The beat of the music thrummed against his ears and skin, the deep base resonating in his whole body. His eyes slid over all the people in front of him, dancing and smiling and he could feel something in him, but he still wasn’t sure what. Thats when he saw him. There in the cent of the dance floor, a good two feet of clear floor around him like people were afraid of getting too close. Body moving like water it was so fluid, a bright smile on his face. Pale skin and silvery white hair and his eyes. Looking in to them was like drowning.

 

_‘I’m out of my head, of my heart, of my mind!_

‘Cause you can run but you cant hide. I’m gunna make you myn!’

 

He hadn’t noticed himself moving closer to the man, hadnt noticed his hands move to lithe hips and his own body responded to each of the mans movements like it knew what it should do. Aster never considered himself a great dancer, but with how he was moving now? He doubts any one was dancing better than they were.

 

_‘Out of my head, of my heart, of my mind!’_

_“Cause I can feel how your flesh now is calling out for more...’_

 

“You’re awfully bold.” A mirth filled voice rang in his ears. Every other sound was muted, distant. “Got a name big guy?” Aster looked down in to the face of the young man he’d been grinding on and flushed. He was nothing short of breath taking.

“Uh, Aster. M’ names Aster I uh, you want I should stop?” A laugh like tinkling ice rang in his ears and god was that doing something for him down south.

“Nah, I like it.” he said pressing just a bit closer and-

“Holy dooley!” Aster hissed as his very aching erection got a firm squeeze through his jeans.

“Names Jack by the way.” Their was nothing but humor in the young mans voice, like he was getting the biggest kick out of this. “Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” They continued to sway and dance to the music or more correctly, Aster kept swaying to the movement of Jacks body.

“First time coming here. Friends dragged me out of my house to try and relax.’ He said a bit breathless.

“Is it working?” Jack asked curiously, though he didn’t seem to be worn out in the slightest.

There was that feeling again. It was bubbling up inside him, filling his veins, and that slight quirk of those soft pink lips. The way his own dark tan skin stood out against his pale white. There was also a sudden hunger, and he didn’t know what to do, but everything told him, screamed at him to press himself closer, as close as he could, to press their lips together, and so he did.

The rest of the night was a blur, skin pressed to skin, the delicious ache of fingers burying themselves in to his skin as he was pounded in to. The burn of fingers working him open, of the final thrust that made the man above him shudder with pleasure and sent him over the edge.

But the thing he remembers the most, was the last few words spoken to him.

_“Try not forget me. You’re really cute.”_

 

Aster woke up slowly. The sun was just coming up and that alone was strange. His body had a pleasant ache to it and he wasn’t really sure why. He didn’t bother with clothes as he got up to go to his living room and he began to paint.


	2. Moonlight

“Aster.” A faint voice drifted in to Asters sleeping mind. “Aster wake up.” He felt some one nudge him and he groaned.

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled and turned over to go back to sleep, only to hear a faint laugh, like tinkling ice.

“Ugh, Aster come on!” The voice was trying to hide their own amusement.

“Nooo.” Aster groaned and hid his head under the covers. There was a moment of silence and he was beginning to get back to sleep when something jumped on to the bed and sent him falling over the edge of it and on to the ground flat on his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He groaned and rubbed his aching body for a moment before sitting up and looking around.

“Alright! I’m up! Ya bleeding menace.” Aster said with a strained voice and was only met with the faint sound of the tinkling laughter coming from his kitchen. He got up with a grunt and quickly put on his clothes and walked out to an empty kitchen.

“Must’ve already gone out.” He sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee and headed out himself. His day was a blur, talking with friends, working on paintings, and coming home to curl up in his bed with a strange ache in his chest that only left when a few moments later he felt the spot behind him dip and chill arms wrap around him.

“How’d it go out there today cotton tail.” The voice said in a sleepy tone.

“Mmm…usual. Got a few paintings done and sold two of em at auction. A museum got in contact with me and asked if I’d like to put some of my work up on display for them next month for an art gallery displaying local talent.” The arms around him gave a slight squeeze.

“And you told em to ‘Rack off’ right?” The voice even tried to imitate his accent.

“Nah, figured I’d take your advice and not be such a grouch about me art any more. Told em I’d lend them a few paintings.” He could practically hear the smile in the voice.

“You? Stop being a grouch? I think the world will end before that fluff butt.” Aster couldn’t help but laugh at the light teasing. He placed his tan hands over chill pail ones.

“You are such an ass ya know that frostbite?”

“I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t Bunny!” Aster agreed. The blighters personality and attitude is what drew him to the other so long ago. “Its been an amazing few years together huh.” Aster felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. He knew what was coming.

“Jack…Jackie please.” He didn’t want to turn around. Because he knew that the moment he did…

“Aster. Its been years since the incident.”

“No. No Jack please don’t. Not now.”

“You know its time Aster.” He felt the hands around his waist and in his own tighten slightly. “You know, it feels like we’re destined-”

“Bollocks to that.” Aster interrupted. “I don’t know how a knife to the intestines is something anyone could be ‘destined’ to have.” His voice tried to crack but he took a breath. “After that I felt damaged and I felt like everyone had planned this. I let myself fall in to the trap of believing that it was okay to be happy, okay for me to have you…”

“Aster. Look at me…please.” Aster couldn’t. He wouldn’t. “I don’t want to leave without seeing your face one more time…please Ed-”

“Okay.” Aster said before Jack could finish what he was saying. He slowly turned around and there, next to him was his Jack. His Frostbite. His Snowflake.

“You’ve been doing good without me Aster. All I’ve been doing these past few months is wake you up and sleep with you. You’ve gotten through your days on your own. You’re ready to move forward.” Aster shook his head and resisted the urge to blink. Because the moment he did. He would be gone.

“No Jackie I’m not. Please, please don’t leave me again.” Jack smiled sadly and placed a hand on Asters chest.

“I know you always hated things like this but, I’m not leaving you Aster. I’ll be here. One day we’ll see each other again, but for now. You have to move forward and bury me.” Jack leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on Asters nose. The suddenness of the action causing him to blink and the faint words ringing in his ears.

“You’re so cute, just try and not forget me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time


End file.
